


Dreams of Power

by TayoraRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Dubious Morality, Emperor Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayoraRen/pseuds/TayoraRen
Summary: General Hux has higher aspirations than just General of the First Order, and he's sick and tired of Kylo Ren getting in his way. At least in his private chambers, he can fantasize more about those greater things.**HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI CONTAINED**





	Dreams of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first fic in AGES, but I really wanted to make something that highlighted Hux's lust for power and control (as well as for Kylo). But I really love the idea of Emperor Hux, and this is sort of the start of an Emperor Hux fic that I've been kicking around in my head for a long time. So look for that coming up soon-ish. 
> 
> Also, my OC makes an appearance very briefly. She'll be in the next one too. 
> 
> Please consider giving feedback so I can know what y'all think.

The summons from the Supreme Leader had been as expected as it had been dreaded. Every fiber in Hux’s being had wished to not hear the click and whir of the hologram projector starting up on the bridge, and to hear that low voice growl out a demand to speak with him. But he had known it was coming, and that all the wishing in the world couldn't reverse poor decisions. If only the new Supreme Leader understood that as well.

The eyes of the other officers stayed glued to their monitors as Hux moved from the bridge of the Finalizer toward the throne room. They dared not turn their heads, but he could feel them tracking him nonetheless. The death of Snoke and the self appointment of Kylo Ren as their new leader had not shaken them on the surface. But Hux suspected underneath, there was a cold layer of fear and uncertainty. Kylo had never seen the First Order as his top priority. He knew little about military maneuvers or managing battalions. He didn't give a damn about any of them. At least Snoke had some realization his mystic old ways wouldn't be enough without raw, military might. Hux doubted Kylo had that much awareness.

And that only made the disrespect from Kylo Ren worse. He threw Hux around like a worthless rag doll, ignored his advice and snipped at any officer who provided contrary opinions. That was no way to run a military. The arrogance of that bratty child, to throw any advice to the wind. How _dare_ he treat the First Order like toy soldiers for his amusement. In fact, the arrogance of Ren was why Hux had been certain of this meeting.

Significant resistance activity has been detected on Dantooine. Hux had read his Imperial history books, he knew the rebels hadn't held a base there for centuries and it was a common lie. But Kylo wouldn't hear of it. He said he could _sense_ they were there. Of course there was bloody nothing there except smugglers, and it only served to burn through supplies, cause injuries and even a few deaths. The farmers there barely had enough to cover supplies. It had been a waste of time and energy, and now Hux was going to take the blame. He had _tried_ to tell Ren that surveillance revealed nothing special but he had been so sure. Typical. Ren was an arrogant, spoiled child who didn't deserve that throne.

As Hux approached the Supreme Leader’s chambers, he did his best to clear his mind of these thoughts. He knew Kylo was particularly skilled at poking around in people's heads, and his seething resentment wasn't going to get found out. Unlike the dark force user, Hux was more than capable of controlling his emotions when needed. He reigned in his thoughts, bringing them down to mere simmering anger before he got to the large sliding doors. Sigh. Might as well get this over with so he could retreat to his chambers and lick his wounds before returning to the bridge. Hux gave himself a once over, straightened his officer's cap, and pulled himself up straight before pressing the door panel to the throne room.

The room was not the same as Snoke’s had been. The Finalizer wasn't as large, and had little space to spare for a throne room. The limited physical size seemed to only amplify the claustrophobic feelings one experienced during meetings such as this. The lighting did nothing to open the room either. Rather than being covered glowing red light, the walls were lit with single, angry red beams, shining down in bloody pillars against black walls. The praetorian guard had been destroyed along with Snoke, and now the Knights of Ren filled their places. Mismatched cloaked figures stood around the throne, their heads raising to examine the possible interloper. Several wore masks, their glares hidden under dark iron and twisted shapes. But at least one girl wore only a veil, and her dark eyes held a warning for Hux about who's territory he was in. The few other visible faces held the same cold message.

And resting on the throne, there sat Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader himself. His ensemble was his usual black on black on black, with only his silver trimmed, red lined cloak possessing any color. The red light in the room made his features look harsher than Hux knew they were. His soft curls, pouty lips and big doe eyes couldn't be disguised that easily. Though, if Hux hadn't known the squabbling force user before he acquired this title, the general might have been intimidated. Might have.

Hux approached the throne with care, eyes locked on Kylo's dark form. “Supreme leader,” Hux began, voice calm and clear as he performed a formal military bow. “I received your summons. What is it you wish to speak of?”

Hux was midway up from his bow when he felt a sharp power wrap around his legs. He knees folded in on themselves sharply, and the general found himself slammed into a kneeling position on all fours. He knew Kylo would be pissy, but this was already off to a bad start. Hux winced through gritted teeth, but he managed to suppress the expression enough to look up.

“Your troops didn't return with what I asked for General,” Kylo hummed flatly. “I told you there were Resistance in the area, yet your men report finding nothing. They said you pulled them out after a minor battle. Is that true?”

Hux refrained from bearing his teeth in annoyance. He could spin anything.

“I'm sorry Supreme Leader, but there were.... complications and moral was failing. I couldn't risk the loss of a bata-” his voice cut off, and Hux saw Kylo's raised hand curl slightly. The general felt his throat close, and he nearly fell on his face as he reflexively tried to grab and loosen the vice grip on his windpipe.

“You control your men, do you not General?” Kylo asked over Hux’s strangled and choked gasps.

“Y-yes Supreme Leader,” Hux wheezed, voice a pitiful hiss.

“Then I suggest you order them to return and keep looking. The Force does not lie, I know there to be something present on Dantooine that is of use to them. If you disobey me again, there will be consequences, General Hux. Do I make myself clear?” Kylo hummed, voice as deep and silky as the black of his robes.

“Y-yes Supreme Leader... I w-will not fail you,” he gasped hoarsely.

The vice grip around his throat lifted and Hux gratefully and desperately gulped down air. His cheeks threatened to redden with embarrassment at being brought to his knees in front of Kylo's little knights, but he imagined they had all received similar treatment, the way they stood as still as statues by his side. The thought didn't heal the damage to his wounded ego though. And god how he hated it. He wanted to spring out of there, or burn the whole place down. But he stayed kneeling, following proper procedure.  

“Good. Now go. You have work to do, General,” Kylo dismissed, his hand lowering back down.

Finally. Hux gathered himself up off his knees, adjusting his coat and cap. “I will triple the numbers and carrier units, and have troops back on the ground before planetside sunrise,” Hux informed resolutely, adding a salute.

Kylo simply waived that he might leave the chambers. Why should Hux have expected any better? He should really stop expecting any courtesy out of Kylo Ren.

 

-

 

It was only as the general worked his way back to his private quarters that he let himself seethe. _Just who did that spoiled brat think he was? He knew nothing about military training, and yet he’d push this? The nerve of that insolent child. If he were Supreme Leader…_

Hux opened the door of his chambers, dark thoughts beginning to light up in his calculating mind. Yes, what would he do to Ren from atop the Imperial throne? He had brief fantasies, but had always imagined that the details would be sorted out when he got closer to ascension. No use planning for hypotheticals, too many variables. But now the thought entertained him, and as he slipped out of his coat and poured a drink of brandy, he couldn't help but fantasize. He dropped down on the soft leather couch in his quarters, sipping from his glass with a smirk.

First, he'd isolate, collar, and leash those knights that Kylo surrounded himself with. Hux doubted they were as loyal to him as they appeared, merely attack dogs more interested in battle than who held their leads. With the right incentive (and punishments), he was quite sure they could be brought to heel. And if they tried to stand with Ren, well… it would be a survivable loss. Keeping them alive had many benefits, but Kylo would be the only _real_ prize of the group. He might be a brat, but he was powerful, moldable, and useful, loathe as he was to admit it most days.

Once his knights were separated from him through and chained away, Hux would have his work cut out for him. He doubted any soldiers would come to Kylo's aid. And even with the force, everyone has their limits. Once he was subdued, perhaps his engineers could work up a collar that did something similar to the force choke these dark users were so fond of. Now that was a picture, Kylo Ren, gasping on his knees for air at Hux’s feet. _Please Supreme Leader_. A hungry purr fell from Hux’s lips as he imagined it, pouring over every small detail in his mind’s eye. Those wide, pleading eyes, looking up at him in desperation. That pouty mouth forced to beg and swear alliance, and repeat anything Hux demanded. And that powerful frame, bent to the floor and powerless at his feet. He would give _anything_ for that sight.

The general shifted slightly in his chair, the fabric of his pants suddenly feeling a touch bit tighter. Hux wanted to be annoyed, to feel betrayed by his body for any part of Kylo Ren seeming _attractive_ to him. But this was different, he told himself. Fantasizing about  Kylo Ren reduced to a loyal pet was different than actually fantasizing about him. So he told himself anyway, as he sat his glass aside and stroked lightly through the fine wool officer's trousers.

The internal conflict dissipated immediately. It wouldn't take much training to get Kylo obedient. Snoke did all the hard work breaking him to do _anything._ How hard could it be to get him on his knees in front of the throne, eager to please? _Yes_ , that would be even better than watching him choke and gasp from just a collar. And oh, would Hux take advantage of that desire to please, to follow orders and have a place.

Hux groaned softly at the thought of Ren before him, wetting his lips and moving forward between his thighs. He undid the fastener on his pants carefully, pushing them down till the pooled around his ankles, as well as his underwear. A part of him knew exactly how _uncivilized_ this all was, but the images seemed to burn pleasantly in his mind. The general closed his eyes as he refocused on the image of the Kylo Ren wrapping his lips around his cock.

He’d let the force user start slow at his own pace. Hux’s hand would be firmly twisted in those long, black curls of course, but he'd let him set the speed. He’d demand this worship first, to let Kylo lavish him with his tongue and prove his devotion. _Submit to your Emperor_ . Praise his loyal subject, make sure he understood how _good_ he was for this obedience, this pleasure.

Hux’s hand twisted delicately, stroking himself a little faster, spurred on by the images in his mind. He swiped his thumb lightly over the tip of his cock, matching the sensation to Kylo's tongue in his fantasy. It drew a low purr from him, and only pushed his thoughts further.

After he let Kylo prove his devotion, it wouldn't be quite so slow. No, Ren’s mouth was his to use and abuse. He'd remind the boy of that as he thrust into his mouth, deep as he could go. Hux would fuck his throat, hold himself there until Kylo was choking. He'd relent, only for a moment to let him drag down a desperate breath before thrusting right back in. Yes, he could see Ren before him, lips stretched around him, his face flushed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep from gagging. All the while, Hux would tell him just how good he was, letting himself be used by his Supreme Leader.

He could practically feel Kylo's choked moans vibrate around him, and he growled lowly with pleasure, letting his head fall back against the couch. Hux bit his lip, suppressing the growl welling up as he continued to his fantasy.

And when he was finally done with Ren, he'd hold the force user down as far he could go, and turn his collar on. Watching Kylo struggle to swallow, let alone breathe, was almost too much for the general to stand. Hux removed his hand from himself quickly, concentrating on pushing that heat down. This daydream was too good, and he refused to be thwarted by his own body. After a few deep breaths and controlled thoughts, Hux was back in control of himself _._ And the dream rushed back behind his closer eyes.

 _It wouldn't be enough just to claim his mouth_ . He'd make the force user wait for his turn. That was a _privilege_ after all, to have the Supreme Leader, the emperor of the galaxy in your private chambers. He’d tell Kylo to remember that, to be ready and open by the time he got there. The thought of the tall, lanky force user sprawled out on a bed in nothing but a collar, rock hard and growing desperate after waiting for him made Hux pause again, drawing down deep breaths.

But the real prize would be putting his boy on all fours, tangling his fingers in that black hair, and pushing him into the mattress. Drawing groans and gasps from Kylo Ren as he dragged it out, reducing the force user again down to a begging wreck. Hux would draw his name from Ren’s lips until it became a screaming plead for release. Only then would he give him permission to come, having properly earned it.

The thought of Kylo begging and pleading, what he would feel like around him, how thoroughly whipped and owned Hux could get him… it was finally too much. Hux gave into the heat coiling within, his strokes quick and hard and with purpose. The general hissed through his teeth, feeling warmth coat his hand as he reached his own limit. His hips bucked shallowly and he trembled as he pushed himself through the waves, before his body finally fell slack. Hux allowed himself a momentary breather, to simply soak in the rush and post orgasm bliss.

He didn't typically buy into such _primal_ things, but he did let himself go occasionally. And with the morning he’d had, he could use a little unwinding. Hux made a face at his mess, grabbing a nearby clean rag he occasionally used for spot polishing. It would do. He maneuvered out of his uniform pants and underwear, heading to the bathroom to clean up better. Hux caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, flushed and sweaty, and scowled. Damn Kylo Ren. If he wasn't around, none of this would have happened. His anger only seemed to make the flush deepen, and Hux quickly decided he would never think on this again.

But the flashes of a thought, Kylo on his knees, seemed to contradict his pledge. He hated the brat, but the thought of seeing him like that gave him… ideas. Solid ones, not simple fantasies. It was strange, he shouldn't have felt so… invigorated. But the more he thought about it, about how much he knew about Kylo, how many resources he had… Yes. Perhaps… perhaps it could be real. He was the best general in the First Order after all. And Kylo? A wild dog.

 

And General, _no_ , **_Supreme Leader Hux_ ** would be the one to make him heel.


End file.
